This disclosure is directed towards systems and methods for accumulating and maintaining information regarding states of nodes in telecommunication networks. The accumulated information can be made available to call processing and other portions of the network. Providing the accumulated information allows for increased efficiency in call processing and other network activities. Embodiments will be described with reference to 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System/General Packet Radio Service (UMTS/GPRS) networks. However, embodiments may be adapted for use in other network environments.
The 3rd Generation Partnership Project is a collaboration agreement between a number of telecommunications standards organizations. The 3GPP develops and promulgates technical specifications and technical reports that guide equipment manufacturers and communications service providers in the development and implementation of communications networks. More information regarding 3GPP can be found at http://www.3gpp.org. The postal address for the 3GPP is 650 Route des Lucioles, Sophia Antipolis, Valbonne, France.
Referring to FIG. 1, an exemplary network portion 110 addressed by standards distributed by the 3GPP includes a mobile device 114, a node B or cell site 118, a Radio Node Controller (RNC) 122, a first Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) 124, a first Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) 128, a Charging Gateway Function (CGF) 132, a second SGSN 136 and a second GGSN 142.
For example, the mobile device is a cell phone, laptop computer, personal digital assistant or other device adapted to interface with a mobile communications network. The Node B 118 is a base station or a network radio. The Node B 118 is a major component of a cell site and acts as a link between the mobile device 114 and the rest of the network (122, 124, 128, 136, 142).
The RNC 122 controls and coordinates the operation of the Node B 118 and the plurality of other Node Bs (not shown). For example, the RNC 122 coordinates a handoff between the plurality of other Node Bs and the Node B 118 of the network portion 110 as the mobile device 114 moves out of range of the other Node Bs and into the range of the Node B 118 of the network portion 110. Additionally, the RNC 122 acts as a link between the Node B 118 (and the other Node Bs) and the rest of the network (e.g., 124, 128, 136, 142).
The first SGSN 124 acts as a gateway between the RNC 122 and the rest of the network (e.g., 128, 136). For example, the first SGSN 124 acts as a switching element, directing message traffic to and from the RNC, from and to other points in the network (e.g., 128, 136, 142). The first GGSN 128 acts as a gateway between the exemplary network portion 110 and another network. For example, the first GGSN 128 acts as a gateway between the exemplary network 110 and a public data network 146.
The first SGSN 124 might also direct message traffic to and from the RNC 122 from and to the second SGSN 136. For instance, the second SGSN acts as an interface to other Radio Node Controllers (not shown) and therefore, to other Node Bs. If the called party is associated with another mobile network, the first SGSN 124 might pass message traffic between the RNC 122 and the second GGSN 142 because the second GGSN 142 acts as a gateway or interface between the exemplary network 110 and other public land mobile networks 150.
The Charging Gateway Function 132 is an accounting device. The CGF 132 receives charging data records (CDRs) for the purpose of billing or debiting accounts of subscribers (e.g., the user of the mobile device 114).
As is outlined, for example, in 3GPP Technical Specification Publication TS 29.060, control functions in networks such as the exemplary network 110 are achieved through the exchange of GTP-C or control plane messages between for example, SGSN (e.g., 124, 136) and GGSN (e.g., 128, 142). However, at the Iu-ps interface between RNCs and SGSNs, the control plane is based on Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) technology that is used to transport the Radio Access Network Application Part (RANAP) messages via broadband SS7 standards, while GTP-U provides the user plane. This means that an entire PDP (Packet Data Protocol) context can be established even when a user path associated with the PDP context is disabled. Similar issues can arise between SGSN and GGSN nodes because GTP-C and GTP-U paths can be different. For example, GPT port numbers may be different. In effect, the current standards call for setting up PDP context under the assumption that a selected path is currently available. When the assumption proves to be incorrect, system overhead is adversely effected. Messages are resent until a number of retries have failed. Additionally, load sharing algorithms attempt to channel message traffic to unloaded paths unaware that the reason the paths are unloaded is because they are disabled or administratively locked. Therefore, network resources can be wasted performing repeated retries and calls can be delayed and/or dropped.
For at least the foregoing reasons, there is a desire for systems and methods that increase network status awareness for the nodes that select paths or routes when setting up calls or paths for network message traffic.